Pink Ribbon
by Risma
Summary: It's been exactly 363 days since Arnold was left standing outside Chez Pierre holding a red shoe. Yep it's the 12th of February and the gang is in year five. Mr Simmons moved up with them and is their teacher this year too. SEQUEL: The Pink Ribbon Ret
1. Default Chapter

PRp1 __

{ It's been exactly 363 days since Arnold was left standing outside Chez Pierre holding a red shoe. Yep it's the 12th of February and the gang is in year five. Mr Simmons moved up with them and is their teacher this year too. –Risma }

****

Pink Ribbon

~*Part One: Hey! I was only asking.*~

In P. S. 118's school ground – 

__

Arnold is sitting on a swing, kicking the dirt with his feet and staring at the ground. Gerald walks over and sits in the other swing.

Gerald: Hey my man, what's up?

__

Arnold looks up at his best friend.

Arnold: Not up, down.

__

Arnold stares at the ground again.

Gerald: This ain't like you?

Arnold: I know. I'm just thinking.

Gerald: Okay man, spill the beans.

Arnold: This'll sound weird. But I've been thinking about Cecile. Well not her, but the girl who pretended to be her.

Gerald: Oh man. Is that all that's worrying you? Some girl you don't even know?

__

Helga hears and sneaks up behind the tree near the swings.

Arnold: Yeah. It's just…. I'd like to see her again. Even if it's only for a few minutes. Pity she didn't say her name.

Gerald: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME?! How you gonna find that girl? You know how big this city is? Do you even know how difficult that'll be?

Arnold: YES GERALD! I KNOW THAT!!

__

Arnold kicks a rock with frustration and it flies through the air. Right into Eugene's head. **PLONK!**

Eugene: I'm okay.

__

Arnold looks at the ground again.

Arnold: Sorry Gerald.

Gerald: Hey, no harm done here. Tell you what. I'll help you with the girl mystery, if you give Phoebe this.

__

Gerald digs in his pocket and hands a Valentines card to Arnold. Red, heart shaped and everything.

Arnold: This must've taken you ages. 

Gerald: Yeah it sure did. So will you give it to her?

Arnold: Yeah…..alright!

__

Arnold gets off the swing a little happier.

Arnold: We've only got today and tomorrow to find Cecile.

Gerald: Yeah I know, I know.

__

They walk off to the school stairs. Meanwhile, Helga whips out her trusty locket and starts to swoon over Arnold's picture.

Helga: You'll get your wish my love. Cecile will make her triumphant return straight to your heart. Then maybe I can tell you who I truly am and reveal my devotion to you. – Or I could completely stuff this up and you'll hate me even more… Doi!

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

__

And Brainy's out cold behind the tree while Helga storms into school.

****

In the hall outside the lockers - 

Gerald: I'll stay here and you hand it to her.

Arnold: Okay.

__

Arnold walks around the corner to where Phoebe is looking in her locker.

Arnold: Here Phoebe, this is for you.

Phoebe: F..f..for me? Oh my.

__

Phoebe closes her eyes and opens the card slowly.

Phoebe: (Please let it be from…) Oh it is!

__

Arnold jumps in surprise of Phoebe's yell, then he gives her a small smile. Phoebe puts her hand to her mouth, blushes and looks around nervously.

Phoebe: Oops. I think I said that a little too loud. Thank you Arnold.

__

Then she sees Gerald whip his head around the corner. Phoebe takes out a pen and paper, writes something, folds it and hands it to Arnold.

Phoebe: Please give this to him. 

__

Phoebe walks off with a sigh. Arnold walks back around the corner and gives the piece of paper to Gerald.

Arnold: Here, read it.

Gerald: "Thank you, I loved your Valentines. I would've loved it even more, had you given it to me yourself, Gerald. From Phoebe." That's why I like the girl, she really appreciates hard work.

__

They walk down the hall towards the classroom.

Arnold: So why didn't you give it to her yourself?

Gerald: Are you kiddin'? I woulda froze in mid-sentence and made a real fool of myself. And you know what I think of my rep?

__

They walk quietly for a while.

Arnold: So what are we going to do about Cecile?

Gerald: I honestly don't know Arnold.

__

Gerald opens the door, while Arnold keeps walking.

Gerald: Hey aren't you coming to class?

__

Arnold calls behind him.

Arnold: I just need to get some stuff from my locker.

__

Gerald walks into the classroom. Arnold opens his locker when a white piece of paper falls to the ground. He picks it up and reads it.

Arnold: "Need help 'bout your past. Just ask 'round the class." What's that supposed to mean?

__

Arnold walks to the classroom.

****

In class - 

__

The students aren't paying any attention to Mr Simmons as usual. Gerald's staring at Phoebe and vice versa.

Arnold: Gerald. Gerald. Gerald!

__

Arnold waves his hand in front of Gerald's face. Gerald stops looking at Phoebe.

Gerald: Wha….? Yeah man, what do you want?

Arnold: Heh. Heh. You didn't want to look like a fool before, but you're doing a good job of it now.

__

Arnold looks over at Phoebe, when Helga leans forward, her head coming into view.

Helga: Got a problem, foot-ball head?

__

He turns back to Gerald.

Arnold: I found this in my locker.

__

He hands the note to Gerald and he reads it.

Gerald: Do what the note says, Arnold. Ask the class about Cecile.

Arnold: What? NOW? 

Gerald: Hey leave it to me.

__

Gerald puts it in his pocket. And they walk up to where Mr Simmons is sitting down. The teacher looks exhausted and Gerald puts an arm around his shoulders. Gerald talks sarcastically to Mr Simmons.

Gerald: Well it sure looks like the class just loooves your speeches. Hey, what if I can get their attention to the front of the classroom, will you let me say what I gotta say? 

Mr Simmons: ANYTHING! Just pplllleeeeaaaasssseee help!

__

Gerald stands on the teacher's desk.

Gerald: HEY PEOPLE!! OUT FRONT!! Arnold's got something he has to say.

__

Everyone's dead silent and stares at Arnold.

Arnold: Right does anyone know of a girl called Cecile?

__

Still everyone's dead quiet.

Arnold: Okay then, how about a blonde girl, who wears pink and a bow in her hair.

__

Everyone points to Helga.

Arnold: Helga you know about this girl?

****

~*End of Part One*~


	2. Oh Yeah?!

~*Part Two*~

_~* To all those readers who are grumbling for the second part . . . here it is! See I'm a good girl . . . weeell most of the time anywayz_

_–Risma*~_

**Pink Ribbon**

**~*Part Two: Oh Yeah?!*~**

Helga: No foot-ball head. I happen to be wearing pink and a bow in my blonde hair? Think about it Sherlock? 

Arnold: Oh. Okay then. Never mind everyone.

_Everyone goes back to their noisy selves._

Mr Simmons: I thought you could get the class' attention to the front of the room?

Gerald: We did. Thanks sir.

Mr Simmons: Oh dear.

**After school – **

_Gerald and Arnold walk to Gerald's place. Arnold waits outside while his friend gets what he needs. Gerald comes out._

Gerald: I'm going to regret this. But maybe this'll help. Whoever wrote the note is bound to know about Cecile.

Arnold: You really want to go through the year book again?

Gerald: Whatever it takes man. This time we'll do everyone's writing against the note. Not just Ruth's right?

Arnold: Right.

_They sit on the steps and open the book. Helga is watching from an alley waiting to see that her plan works._

**Two hours later – **

Gerald: We've looked at everyone's writing including Helga's and no match.

Arnold: Maybe something will turn up tomorrow. Anyway it's getting dark. I'd better get home. See ya Gerald.

Gerald: Yeah man.

_They do their thumb wiggle and Arnold walks off. Helga peers around the corner. She heard everything. _

Helga: Yes! This proves that no one knows who I'm pretending to be. And copying Olga's writing was a stroke of genius. But soon I wont have to pretend and Arnold will see the real me and realise my true feelings…. 

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

Helga: (Time for phase two).

_She turns back down the alley and goes home._

**Next morning – **

_Arnold walks slowly down the stairs for breakfast. When he sees an envelope under the front door. He picks it up, opens it and reads. _

Arnold: "Meet me outside Chez Pierre on the 14th at 7:30pm. I will be there I promise. Signed Owner of red shoe."

_Arnold walks into the kitchen_

Grandpa: Good mornin' short man. Hey what's this?

_Grandpa gets a look at the letter._

Grandpa: Wweelll. A letter…. But I'm not so sure about this "red shoe" character. What are you going to do Arnold?

Arnold: I don't know Grandpa. Got any advice?

Grandpa: Yes siree! Never eat raspberries. Excuse me, gotta go.

_Grandpa runs to his "office". Grandma flops some pancakes on Arnold's plate._

Grandma: Eat up Tex. You'll need your strength at the cattle ranch today.

Arnold: Thanks Grandma.

_Arnold eats slowly, thinking._

Arnold: (Maybe Gerald will know what to do.) Yeah.

_Outside Helga waits across the road to see if her beloved gets the letter._

Helga: Arnold, sweet sweet Arnold, I hope one day you'll realise it is me who cares for you. Me who worships you. Me who loves, yes loves you.

_She's quiet for a while. Looking around._

Helga: Where's Brainy?

_Helga walks around the block looking for Brainy. Arnold opens his front door, moves out of the way for Abner and the cats, then runs to Gerald's. When _**WHAM!**_ He collides with Helga._

Arnold: (Oh great just what I need.) Sorry Helga.

Helga: So you should be foot-ball head! Hey what's this?

_She snatches the letter from Arnold's hands._

Arnold: Give that back!

Helga: Ooooo. A love letter. "Owner of red shoe?" What kind of name is that?

_She drops the letter at Arnold's feet without a care in the world. She walks off, shouting behind her._

Helga: That girl has got to be blind to like a foot-ball head like you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Arnold: (Grrr. That Helga Pataki!) Oh well.

_Arnold picks up the letter, puts it in his pocket and runs to Gerald's place._

Gerald: Hey Arnold! You look like you got up on the right side of the bed today. Any news about her?

Arnold: Well she left a letter under my front door. I'm supposed to meet her on Valentines Day. But I don't know what to say?

Gerald: Most conversations start off with "hello."

Arnold: Ha. Ha. Gerald. Very funny.

Gerald: Okay then, how's this….ASK ABOUT HER NAME!! Make next year a little easier on all of us.

Arnold: Gerald, I was planning on asking that. You aren't much help today.

Gerald: Yeah, I know. I was going to ask Phoebe to the movies. But I dunno…

Arnold: So we're both stuck huh?

Gerald: Yep. 

**At recess –**

_Phoebe is in the library reading when Gerald walks in._

Gerald: Hi there stranger. Fancy meeting you here.

_Phoebe blushes_

Phoebe: Hello Gerald. What can I do for you?

Gerald: You could tell me what you're reading.

_Phoebe looks at the magazine, blushes then pushes it towards Gerald as he sits down._

Gerald: "10 ways for shy people to be confident." Hey maybe I should read this after what happened yesterday.

_Gerald chuckles. Phoebe giggles, blushes then looks at the table._

Gerald: (Well here goes nothing.) Hey Phoebe you want ……..

**After school – **

_Some of the kids are paying baseball. Eugene is doing his usual cheer from his wheelchair. Arnold's at the plate. Harold is pitching and Helga of course was catcher. _

Harold: Heeellllloooooo Arrrrnold. You ready to play Arrrrnold.

Helga: Just pitch will ya, Pink Boy!

_Harold pitches and Arnold doesn't swing._

Helga: MOVE IN! THIS GUY CAN'T HIT!!

_Everyone moves in a few metres. Harold throws again and again Arnold doesn't swing._

Helga: Are you going to swing that bat or just hold it? Criminy foot-ball head do you even know what that's for?

_Arnold can't take it anymore._

Arnold: Helga what's your problem?!

_Everyone stares in shock at Arnold including Helga._

Arnold: Why are you constantly picking on me? What did I ever do to you? Well! I do want an answer!!

~*End of Part Two*~


	3. What Am I? Salami?

~*Part Three*~

_~* Next part is riiiight HERE! Enjoy! -Risma ; P*~_

**Pink Ribbon**

** **

**~*Part Three: What Am I? Salami?*~**

_Helga recovers and she stands up and glares down at Arnold._

Helga: You want to know what my problem is?

_She goes red in the face with anger and humiliation._

Helga: My problem, foot-ball head is YOU!!

_She throws her catcher's mask on the ground and storms off, kicking trash cans as she goes._

Gerald: Man, now you're dead.

Arnold: (Great.) I should go and apologise to her. I shouldn't have yelled.

Gerald: Maybe, just maybe you could do that. Then she may not pound you as hard.

Arnold: Thanks Gerald for the confidence boost.

Gerald: You're welcome my man. Hey I know, you could come to the movies with Phoebe and me tonight at 6:30. Maybe you could relax seeing that Helga won't be there.

Arnold: Okay. See ya there.

_He walks off in the same direction as Helga, though slower and not as violently._

Harold: Bring on the next batter. And you!

_Harold points to Curly._

Harold: You're catcher.

_Gerald watches his friend's outline get smaller as he walked away._

Gerald: Man, that kid has problems.

**At the park – **

Helga: You're dead foot-ball head. We'd better not meet too soon, or you won't live to regret it. (How can I bash up the one I love?) Very easily.

_Phoebe walks over to the bench where Helga is sitting._

Phoebe: Helga . . .

Helga: WHAT?! 

_Helga turns around._

Helga: Oh it's you.

Phoebe: Helga what's wrong?

Helga: Nothing.

Phoebe: Could this have something to so with Arnold?

_Helga looks startled. Then she grinds her fists._

Helga: Yeah. And I'm going to bash him senseless.

Phoebe: You sure you want to do that?

Helga: And why not?

_She glares at Phoebe._

Phoebe: Oh nothing.

_They sit silently for a while._

Phoebe: Maybe . . . you could come with Gerald and me to the movies.

Helga: You and Geraldo?! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's a good one Pheebs. Yeah alright what time? Ha! Ha!

_Phoebe, being quite serious, tells her._

Helga: Thanks for giving me a good laugh Pheebs. See ya tonight. Phoebe and Geraldo. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (They are so lucky. Pity I'm not.)

**At the movies – **

Arnold: What's taking Phoebe?

Gerald: She needed to ask permission. She'll be here. See there she is.

_Phoebe comes across the road to the boys._

Gerald: Who's that with her though? 

_Gerald sees who it is. At the same time Phoebe sees Arnold._

Phoebe and Gerald: Oh GOD!

Arnold: It's HELGA!!

_Arnold starts to run._

Helga: YOU'RE DEAD FOOT-BALL HEAD!!!!!

_Helga charges at him and tackles Arnold from behind. She turns him over and lifts her fist._

Helga: Try to think of one good reason for me not to slog you into next week.

_Arnold is shaking with fear._

Arnold: Um…um….um. Because I'm sorry. Heh.

Helga: What kind of lame excuse is that? You humiliated me in front of practically the whole city, and that's all you came up with? Grrrrr.

_Arnold shuts his eyes waiting for the pain. Helga's fist comes close to his face then she stops. Arnold opens one eye then the other. Helga stands up._

Helga: You aren't even worth my time bucko!

_Arnold breathes with relief. Helga pays for her ticket then waits inside for them._

**After the movie – **

Arnold: Wow! I know Lila would like that one.

Helga: (What would she know about humour?) 

Arnold: And those special effects. Lila would be amazed.

_Helga turns around and points at Arnold._

Helga: (Grrrr) If you're soooo keen on her, why not ask her out nimrod?

_She sneers at him._

Helga: Oh yes, that's right. She only "likes you" not "likes you likes you." 

_Arnold starts to get irritated._

Helga: I bet she even dis-likes you "ever so much." Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

_Arnold's now steaming with anger. Gerald notices this and grabs Phoebe's hand and pulls her back._

Gerald: I suggest we stand back. Arnold's gonna blow.

Arnold: Why are you picking on her anyway? Are you jealous?

_Helga is startled but not for long._

Helga: (How does he know…?) Why would I be jealous of Ms Perfect?

Arnold: Because she's nicer,

Gerald: Kinder,

Arnold: And sweeter than you.

_Helga realising this has nothing to do with her crush, relaxes._

Helga: Your point?

_Arnold waves his hands in the air with annoyance._

Arnold: You figure it out! 'Night Gerald. 'Night Phoebe.

_Arnold glares at Helga and walks off home._

Gerald: C'mon Phoebe, I'll walk you home.

Phoebe: Ah….okay.

_Then she looks at Helga, who's sitting in the gutter._

Phoebe: Um…Helga?

Helga: Go! I'm fine.

_Phoebe walks with Gerald._

Helga: (Except I'm falling apart inside. Oh Arnold. I'm sorry for almost killing you. I'll make it up to you I promise.)

**Next day – **

_Mr Simmons asked the class to get into groups and make posters. Each poster was to have something about Valentines Day and they'd all be put up on the wall._

Helga: We need some scissors.

_She looks around and sees a pair with Arnold's group._

Helga: Oh great, they're at foot-ball head's table.

_Helga walks over. And pushes Arnold out of the way._

Helga: Move it bucko!

Arnold: Alright Helga! You could just ask me to move you know?

Helga: Whatever makes you……..

_Curly jumps on the table. He has toilet paper wrapped around his waist. _

Curly: I am CUPID!!! Hear me roar!

_He stamps his foot down on a tube of blue glitter glue. And it goes all over Helga's dress and hands._

Curly: Ooops.

_Helga looks up at Curly. Everyone moves away from her. Her face is red, fists are balled and she's shaking with anger._

Helga: Oh no you're not cupid. You are…..DEAD!!!!!

_She knocks the table over with Curly still standing on it. Now Curly is on the ground._

Curly: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! HHHEEEELLLPPP MMMMEEEE!!!!!!

_Everyone laughs as Helga runs after Curly, except for Arnold who feels sorry for the guy. Finally she caught him and wound sticky tape around him and a chair._

Rhonda: That'll hold him for a while.

_Helga storms off to wash the glitter glue off her._

Sid: She sure looks mad. I'd hate to be the one with the death wish on my head.

_Arnold and Gerald glance at each other._

Arnold: I'd better go and….

Gerald: You're a bold kid Arnold. A bold kid.

_They do their thumb wiggle, and Arnold walks off to find Helga. Helga's in the girls toilet trying hard to get rid of the glue. Arnold waits outside. He can hear her talking._

Helga: That foot-ball head is such a dimwit! And what's so great about Lila anyway? So she's perfect. What am I the opposite?

_Helga thinks while staring in the mirror._

Helga: They're right. I am hateful, mean and lousy.

Arnold: (Why did I say that?)

_Silence for a while. Arnold looks around and then walks into the toilets._

Helga: AAAHHH!!! What are you doing in here? Get out!!

_She pushes Arnold out the door._

Arnold: I'm…..sorry Helga.

Helga: Sorry? Sorry for what? 

Arnold: For making you feel rotten.

Helga: Huh?! (What's he on about?)

Arnold: For yelling at you last night. I shouldn't have done that.

Helga: (Oh yeah. That's right.) Yeah, whatever. Get lost before I change my mind about thumping you right here.

_Arnold gives her his half smile._

Arnold: So you'll be okay?

Helga: (I just love his smile) I'm hateful, mean and lousy. Of course I'm alright!! Doi!

Arnold: Just checking.

_Arnold walks back to the classroom. Helga makes sure no one's around. She leans against the lockers then it's out with the locket._

Helga: Arnold, oh Arnold. Your sympathy heals my internal wounds. But I can't compete against Lila as Helga. Maybe as Cecile I can. Then it'll be just you and me.

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

_Helga leaves him there and glides back to class dreamily._

**That afternoon. Pataki Residence – **

_Helga's is looking for the dress she wore the last time she and Arnold first went out._

Helga: Great. Just when I need it, I can't find it.

_She throws all her clothes on the floor in a frenzy search. _

Helga: So where the heck is it?! I've checked everywhere….Olga's room!

_She runs down the hall to her sister's room and looks in the wardrobe. _

Helga: Criminy! What's it doing in here? Well at least I found it.

_She puts it on._

Helga: Thank God it still fits. Pity I can't get rid of that glitter. Oh well. Now where's that shoe?

_She runs back to her room, and finds one, red shoe under her bed._

Helga: I hope he brings the other one. Going in bare feet feels weird.

**That afternoon. Sunset's Arms**

_At Arnold's place, things are going a lot smoother. He's squeaky clean and wearing a suit but still he's worried._

Arnold: Grandpa have you seen my tie?

_Arnold walks downstairs looking for Phil and the tie. His Grandpa is in the "office"._

Grandpa: No, short man maybe Pooky has it.

_So he looks for his Grandma, when he sees Abner with something in his mouth._

Arnold: Abner, come here boy.

_Abner walks back slowly._

Arnold: C'mon Abner, hand it over. I'll give you…..some food!

_Abner drops the tie, sits up and begs for his reward._

Arnold: Here! Good boy.

_Arnold throws his pig some scraps from dinner._

Arnold: Just need the shoe and I'm outta here.

_He races upstairs to get the shoe out of his wardrobe. Checks the time and walks to Chez Pierre._

**7:30pm at Chez Pierre - **

_Helga waits across the street from the restaurant. If things didn't go according to plan she could back out right now. Soon Arnold turns up, he sits on the bench under the street light with one shoe._

Helga: (C'mon Helga get with the program.)

_She walks slowly across the street in bare feet, holding her other shoe._

Helga: Uh…. Hello Arnold.

Arnold: So you came…uh …..here this is yours.

_He hands her the shoe. She sits down next to him and puts them on._

Arnold: Um…Cecile?

Helga: No. I have to tell you the truth. My name really is….(Should I say it? I have to tell him sometime.) Hel…Hel….(C'mon Helga say it!)….it's Helen. (Open mouth, insert foot!)

Arnold: Helen….hmm. Suits you. You want to walk in the park?

Helga/Helen: (No! I want to sit here in you arms.) Yeah. I'd love to.

_They walk slowly to the park. Arnold tries to start a conversation._

Arnold: So…you live around here?

Helga/Helen: Yes. Fairly close actually.

_She looks at him. He stares at the ground as they walk._

Helga/Helen: Is there something wrong?

Arnold: No…well…yes. I'm worried about this ….girl.

Helga/Helen: (I bet he means Lila) Oh. Who?

Arnold: Helga Pataki.

~*End of Part Three*~

_~* I know, I know I'm evil leaving you suspended like this. But no worries next part will be up reeeeally soon. Promise -R *~_


	4. Talk About Dense!

~*Part Five*~ __

~* Well here it is, the last chapter. I never break a promise. If you guys want a sequel let me know, okay? -Risma *~ 

****

Pink Ribbon

~*Part Four: Talk About Dense!*~

__

Helga stops walking and almost gags. She stares at his back with amazement. Arnold turns around. Helga catches up. She pulls herself together and recalls their conversation last year.

Helga/Helen: Is this the Helga that bugs you?

Arnold: You remember! Well I've been wondering if a person can be like that all the time. I mean, she's gotta have a good side too. Right?

Helga/Helen: (Of course I have a good side, you dope! I'm walking right next to you. Not thumping you.) Maybe she just doesn't want to show her good side. Perhaps she's ….. (C'mon girl. THINK!) embarrassed. Yeah….that's it!!

__

Arnold stares at her outburst.

Arnold: You alright?

Helga/Helen: Me? Yeah…I'm fine, foot…I mean Arnold.

__

She lets out a quiet breath of relief. They make it to the park and sit on a seat there. Arnold sits first and Helga sits near, not too close, but close enough.

Arnold: You know… I thought I'd never see you again. What a coincidence I was just thinking of you the day before your letter arrived. Gerald was helping me find you.

Helga/Helen: You showed Gerald the letter!

__

Arnold looks puzzled at her.

Arnold: No I didn't. You sure you're alright? 

Helga/Helen: Yeah. I'm positive. (Get a hold of yourself Helga. You want to die of embarrassment? Quick change the subject.) So you like anyone at the moment? (Of course he does stupid! Lila!)

Arnold: There is this one girl.

__

His eyes go all dazed.

Arnold: She's pretty and smart and sophisticated and….

__

His eyes go back to normal.

Arnold: Way out of my league. Helga's right, Lila will never "like me, like me." I'm no good with girls. I always seem to land in trouble.

__

Helga puts her hand on Arnold's shoulder.

Helga/Helen: I wouldn't say that. You're doing well so far, here.

__

Arnold stares at her. She smiles back at him.

Arnold: I know I've seen someone like you before. I just can't….remember….

Helga/Helen: (Whoa he's catching on! Do something!) Heh …Heh…um… Wow! Look at that! Isn't beautiful.

__

Helga looks up and takes her hand off his shoulder to point at the stars. Arnold stops staring at her and looks up.

Arnold: Yeah they sure are…

__

Helga watches him star gazing and sighs.

Helga/Helen: (Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world. Just sitting here with Arnold seems…perfect.) Hmmm. So who were these other girls?

__

Arnold stops gazing and look at Helga.

Arnold: Well first it was these grade sixers, then it was Ruth and now it's Lila. I even had a crush on my substitute teacher. But the most trouble I land in is with Helga. And I don't know why most of the time.

Helga/Helen: Somewhere out there must be a girl who cares for you?

Arnold: I dunno, but I do have this book…

__

He pulls out the Little Pink Book. Helga stares in horror.

Arnold: …With poems about me, but I can't find who it belongs to. I don't suppose you know?

Helga/Helen: M..m..me. No never seen it in my life! (LIER! Just tell him!) Maybe the owner is too shy to retrieve it from you? 

__

Arnold looks at the book.

Arnold: Perhaps you're right.

__

He puts it in his pocket and leans back leaving his hand on the seat. Helga does the same but accidentally puts her hand on his. Helga doesn't flinch but looks over at Arnold. He just looks back and gives her his half smile. Helga takes her hand slowly away.

Helga/Helen: Sorry. (Lila eat you heart out!) So now what?

Arnold: We could go to the docks and get some food on the way?

Helga/Helen: Sure.

__

Arnold stands up and holds out his hand for hers.

Arnold: Helen…?

__

Helga accepts and they make their way to the docks. 

****

At the docks – 

__

Arnold and Helga just finish their dinner and look out towards the starlit water.

Helga/Helen: Thank you for the hot-dogs Arnold. They're better than cat brains and eggs.

__

He laughs, remembering the restaurant.

Arnold: Anytime.

__

He sees something down near the water.

Arnold: I'll be back in a sec.

__

He walks down to slope to the water. When he's out of earshot, Helga takes out her locket.

Helga/Helen: Oh Arnold how long I've waited for this. I'm sorry I can't stop coming up with aliases but I must. For if you were to find out who I really am, you'd hate me forever. Sorry my love.

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* **THUD!**

_Arnold come back up and sees Brainy on the ground, unconscious._

Arnold: Brainy! What happened to him?

Helga/Helen: Is that who he is? I don't know. He just walked up here and passed out. 

Arnold: You wait here and I'll ring an ambulance.

Helga/Helen: Okay. (Oh Arnold, you're always the hero. Aahhh.)

__

Arnold runs off to the nearest telephone. Brainy comes around and Helga punches him out again, just in case. Arnold comes back.

Arnold: They'll be here soon. I hope he's alright. We should stay here with him. It's the right thing to do.

Helga/Helen: (How many times have I heard that line?) Fine by me. I'll wait a while but I can't stay for long. My folks want me home by nine.

__

They sit near Brainy, who doesn't look like he'll wake up soon. Arnold puts his hand in his pocket.

Arnold: I found this down there.

__

He points to the water. His hand comes out of his pocket holding a small chain. 

Arnold: Here you can have it.

__

Helga looks astonished at it and accepts it with wonder.

Helga/Helen: Th…th..thank you Arnold. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me.

__

She kisses him on the cheek. He blushes, while she cleans it with the hem of her skirt. Then she looks at her watch.

Helga/Helen: Damn. I have to go Arnold. 

Arnold: Now?

__

They both stand up and look sadly at each other.

Helga/Helen: Yes, now. But here….

__

Helga undoes the bow in her hair and puts it in Arnold's hand.

Helga/Helen: Take this as a promise we'll meet again. Bye Arnold.

__

She lets go of his hand and runs off. Arnold just stands there, watching her go, feeling really rejected.

Arnold: Well at least I know her name now.

__

He sits back down next to Brainy, examining the ribbon in his hand. He thought the ribbon's pink contrasted well with the blue glitter on his hand.

Arnold: BLUE GLITTER!!!! Then that was…..

__

Brainy came to again and sat up in a daze. He looked over at Arnold, who sat there with a blank look on his face and his mouth hanging open. 

Brainy: *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* *Wheeze.* Uh….where's Helga? *Wheeze.*

__

Arnold turns his head slowly toward Brainy with his mouth still open. The blank expression turns pale. 

****

In Helga's room – 

__

Helga is in the back of her wardrobe looking at her little shrine for Arnold. She nails the chain to the wall near her shrine and gazes at it.

Helga: I can't wait 'til next year. And you still don't know who I am, foot-ball head, which makes it perfect.

~*End of Story*~


End file.
